Adolf Hitler
|-|Trailers = |caption = EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler |fullname = Adolf Hitler |nicknames = Der Führer Herr Wolf Werwolf Wolfsschlucht Gröfaz Wolfsschanze Bohemian Corporal |born = April 20, 1889 Braunau am Inn, Austria-Hungary |died = April 30, 1945 (aged 56) Berlin, Germany |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Darth Vader vs Hitler Hitler vs Vader 2 Hitler vs Vader 3 Season 2 trailer (frozen in carbonite) Season 3 trailer Season 4 trailer (as a ghost) |vs = Darth Vader (all three battles) Boba Fett (Hitler vs Vader 3) |releasedate = Darth Vader vs Hitler: November 10, 2010 Hitler vs Vader 2: December 8, 2011 Hitler vs Vader 3: October 7, 2013 |votecount = Darth Vader vs Hitler: 31% (Old poll from ERB Website) Hitler vs Vader 2: 60% (Old poll from ERB Website) Hitler vs Vader 3: 19% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Darth Vader vs Hitler: A World War II battlefield A triangle-formed space construction Hitler vs Vader 2: Jabba's Palace A triangle-formed space construction A World War II battlefield Hitler vs Vader 3: A World War II battlefield Tatooine Season 2 trailer: Jabba's Palace Season 3 trailer: The Rancor Pit Season 4 trailer: Sedgewick Hotel |image3 = |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD |VerseAppeared = EpicLLOYD's first verse Nice Peter's first verse |location2 = An orange background A blue background}} Adolf Hitler battled Darth Vader in Darth Vader vs Hitler, Hitler vs Vader 2, and Hitler vs Vader 3. He also made a brief cameo appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. Furthermore, he has appeared in the trailer for every season thus far: frozen in carbonite in Season 2, in the Rancor Pit in Season 3, and as a ghost in Season 4. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on all occasions. Information on the rapper Adolf Hitler was an Austrian-born German politician who became leader of the Nazi Party. From 1933 to 1945, he was Chancellor of Germany and Führer (supreme leader) of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. Hitler was at the center of Nazi Germany, World War II in Europe, and the Holocaust. Hitler's supremacist and racially motivated policies resulted in the deaths of an estimated 50 million people during World War II, including 6 million Jews and 5 million "non-Aryans" whose systematic extermination was ordered by him or by his close subordinates. A prominent example of the dictator as we know it in the modern sense, his actions of utter ruthlessness and destruction of human lives have made him one of the most infamous leaders and mass murderers in history. A decorated veteran of World War I, Hitler joined the German Workers' Party (precursor of the NSDAP) in 1919, and became its leader in 1921. In 1923, he attempted a coup d'etat in Munich, known as the Beer Hall Putsch. The failed coup resulted in Hitler's imprisonment, during which time he wrote his memoir, Mein Kampf (My Struggle), which ironically, was published by a Jew, who later died during Operation Hummingbird. His 1924 release was followed up by him gaining popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, antisemitism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi Propaganda. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed the Weimar Republic into the Third Reich, a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism. Hitler's plan was to establish a New Order of absolute Nazi German hegemony in continental Europe. To this end, his foreign and domestic policies had the aim of seizing Lebensraum ("living space") for the Germanic People. He directed the rearmament of Germany and the invasion of Poland by the Wehrmacht in September 1939, resulting in the outbreak of World War II in Europe. Under Hitler's rule, in 1941 German forces and their European Allies occupied most of Europe and North Africa. In 1943, Germany had been forced onto the defensive and suffered a series of escalating defeats. In the final days of the war, during the Battle of Berlin in 1945, Hitler married his long-time partner, Eva Braun. On April 30, 1945, less than two days later, the two committed suicide to avoid capture by the Red Army, and their corpses were burned. ERBoH Bio Guten Tag, I'm zee man everyone lovez to hate. I'm ein terrible writer, horrible painter and probably zee verst person to ever live. I was zee Commander of Nazi Germany, also known as zee "Third Reich" and commander of the armed forces, including the Luftwaffe (air force). Some say I had a Napoleon Complex, probably because I only had one testicle. I blamed zee Jews for every problem I could zink of und so I tried to exterminate zem all. I started Vorld Var II by invading Poland because all zee zokes made me think they vere a dumb people. I made everyone Heil me and valk like idiots, by goosestepping everywhere. Oops! Of course, I lost. I didn't do much right at all. I even ruined anyone being able to rock a little mustache like mine in zee future. Sorry, everyone! Hitler's bad! Auf wiedersehen! Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Hitler danced next to EpicLLOYD during the line "Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live!" He then later appeared next to Nice Peter during the line "I drew a mustache on your face and you played a mean Hitler." Lyrics 'Darth Vader vs Hitler:' 'Verse 1:' I am Adolf Hitler: Commander of the Third Reich! Little known fact: also dope on the mic! You are Vader, with your little boots and cape, And helmet to cover up that burnt-ass face! You have the force to move objects. I am a force truly evil! Even went back in time and turned you whack in the prequel, 'Cause look at you! You're not even a real person! I preferred you in Spaceballs: the Rick Moranis version! 'Verse 2:' You stink, Vader; your style smells something sour. You need to wash up, dawg; here, step in my shower! I'll turn all your friends against you; just my speeches breed haters! What’s your lightsaber VS a clan of all your white neighbors? 'Hitler vs Vader 2:' [Note: Adolf Hitler is in brown, while Stephen Hawking is in regular text.] 'Prologue:' Who are you? 'Verse:' You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain. You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train! I mean, you leading an army of white men? Disgraceful! Even your mic skills still aren't fully operational! You got one bitch pregnant, then gave in to the hate. Now you're 6' 6" and black, but can't get a date! (Urgh!) Lightsaber? You need a Life Saver! Use some of your Force to fix your fucking respirator! You think you're powerful with your finger neck pinches? You couldn't even get your own son into the family business! Everything you do is an epic fail! Now stand at attention and Sieg fucking Heil! What's wrong, Ani? Can't take anymore? Not surprising coming from the Emperor's whore! Yeah! Ya, take that! What's the matter? Where is the DJ? Why are you laughing? Because you're standing over the rancor pit. 'Hitler vs Vader 3:' 'Verse 1:' Screw you, you big black cunt! I'll kick your balls and your face: a war on two fronts! The Führer will crush the Dark Side, like a rap Apartheid! I put the germ in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! I beat you twice, you sellout! Now you bow down to Mickey Mouse! You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! You're just a sad, asthmatic robot freak who needs some loving! Well, I baked you something; here, pop into my oven! 'Verse 2:' Oh, sieg hell no! You're not going to cheat me, Mister Sunglasses-All-the-Time! I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and all your spermy soldier guys, And throw you in a butthole in the sand! I am Adolf—! *lightsaber sound* Hitler… Scrapped lyrics 'Hitler vs Vader 3:' You're a far cry from beating me with that desert butthole in carbonite! So pucker up that triangle mouth and kiss my Dark Side! I have friends from Hugo Boss all the way to IKEA. You smell like Count Dookie there, Darth Diarrhea! Trivia *Hitler is the first and only rapper in Season 1 to appear in black-and-white. **He is also the only monochrome rapper in Season 3. *He is the first dictator to appear in a battle. *He is the first character to appear in a season trailer. *He, Darth Vader, Donald Trump, Kim Jong-il, Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy Savage are the only rappers to have more than one title card. *He was mentioned by Nice Peter, Joseph Stalin, Muhammad Ali, and T-Series. **Not counting Santa Claus' naughty list, he is the second person to be mentioned in a battle after they appear. The first one is the Beatles/John Lennon in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. *Frozen in carbonite, he makes a cameo appearance in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8. *He has the second most appearances, with four, only behind Stephen Hawking. *The Swastika on Hitler's armband is replaced by a sign of the horns, a symbol typically used to indicate rock and roll. *His first line in the series is the same as his last line in the series. *Hitler is the fourth rapper to die in battle. *He is the second rapper to possess (and shoot) a handgun, after Clint Eastwood. *In Darth Vader vs Hitler, his name was alternatively spelled on his title card as "Adolph" instead of "Adolf". This was fixed in Hitler vs Vader 2. **This makes him the first rapper with an spelling error in their title card. *He is one of EpicLLOYD's favorite characters to portray, along with Clint Eastwood, Al Capone, and Walter White. **Lloyd said he also felt guilty and weird portraying him. *"Weird Al" Yankovic portrayed him in an episode of Drunk History. Gallery Darth Vader Force Chocking Adolf Hitler.png|Darth Vader force choking Hitler Adolf Hitler Frozen In Carbonite Hitler vs Vader 2.png|Hitler frozen in carbonite Hitler vs Vader 3 Hitler Dies.png|Adolf Hitler being cut in half in Hitler vs Vader 3 Sedgewick Hotel.png|Hitler being trapped by the Ghostbusters Adolf Hitler in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8.png|Hitler frozen in carbonite in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8 "Weird Al" Yankovic with Adolf Hitler.png|"Weird Al" Yankovic beside Hitler frozen in carbonite Adolf Hitler Costume Sketch.png|A sketch of Hitler's costume made by Mary Doodles Adolf Hitler Frozen in Carbonite Sketch.png|A sketch of Hitler frozen in carbonite made by Mary Doodles Adolf Hitler Hitler vs Vader 3 Behind the Scenes.png|Lloyd being transformed into Hitler in the make-up room Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Darth Vader vs Hitler Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Hitler vs Vader 2 Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:EpicLLOYD